War of Succession: Conspiracy
It had been two days since the news of the Emperor's death had reached the capital. The city was grieving, and so were Titus Mede's children. Livia was not at the capital, as she was still travelling around the province, but her brothers were. Their father's death only made Augustus resent Claudius more, as he was now the unofficial Emperor. Claudius hadn't had his coronation yet, as he wanted things to cool down first before he took the Ruby Throne. Augustus wasn't taking his father's death well, in the last few days he had become obsessed with finding out who had hired the Dark Brotherhood assassin. The prince had started to isolate himself from others in the Imperial City, as he began to suspect that whomever hired the Brotherhood was working for the Aldmeri Dominion. His father had been getting ready for war and they didn't like that, so they got their allies to put out a hit on him. The number one suspects were the Thalmor supporters in the Elder Council, as they were the most outspoken and they had the money to hire the Brotherhood. He had talked about this to Marcus but his little brother didn't think anything of Augustus' paranoia. Angry, Augustus chose to continue the investigation mostly by himself. The only person he brought into it was his friend and bodyguard, Gergio Urtius, of the Penitus Oculatus. Gergio acknowledged that the prince's theory had some merit and agreed to use his skills as an agent to aid in the investigation. Gergio knocked on the door to Augustus' chambers. "My prince, I've returned from the assignment you sent me on." The door was unlocked and opened. Augustus was sitting at his desk with his back to a wall. "Sir, just like you thought. Amaund Motierre was indeed one of the Thalmor Supporters in the Elder Council, but he wasn't one of the more outspoken ones." "I thought so. Him disappearing shortly after my father left for Skyrim was highly suspicious. It gave him the opportunity to follow him to Skyrim and hire the Dark Brotherhood there, as the last remnants of that organization were rumored to be located there." Augustus said. "His family is rich as well, which gives him the means to get the assassins. His affiliation with the Thalmor is also a clear motive." "Indeed, he fits all the requirements. I guess I won't need to be interrogating Elder Council members any more." The penitus agent said. "Not exactly, we still don't know where he is. Maybe one of his co-workers do, or one of his family members." Augustus pointed out. "Then should we pay the Motierres a visit?" Gergio asked. "Yes, the sooner we deal with my father's killers the sooner we can deal with the Thalmor supporters." Augustus said. He stood up and walked over to the window. "My brother has been too lenient with them, I won't let him continue like that for much longer." Gergio nodded. "It is dangerous to let them continue as they are now." He then helped the prince to gather his equipment so they could travel to Chorrol and confront the Motierre family. Before they left Gergio asked his comrades in the Penitus Oculatus to watch out for Claudius, as the Thalmor supporters might try to kill him. The two of them got on a carriage that took them to Chorrol, they decided to go in disguise so the Motierres didn't see them coming. Arriving some time later they dismounted off the carriage and paid the driver. They had gotten off near the stables so they walked over to the gates. The guards didn't recognize them as they were wearing common armor, the prince was wearing Steel Armor and Gergio was wearing a set of Leather Armor. Instead of a helmet, Augustus was wearing a hood to conceal his face so no one recognized him. The two of them headed to the Motierre Manor. "My prince, what are we going to do once we reach the manor?" Gergio asked. "We can't exactly knock on the door and demand answers." "You can sneak in can't you. I will wait outside and keep a lookout, you go inside and see if they are home." Augustus said. Gergio nodded and when the two of them were a block from the manor Augustus stayed back while Gergio sneaked closer. Gergio approached the manor, it was one of the largest buildings in Chorrol, only smaller than the Count's Castle and by the looks of it. It was guarded by mercenaries, which was common for rich families. The leather armor he was using made it easier for him to approach through the shadows. His skills as a Penitus Oculatus Agent made avoiding the line of sight of the mercenaries a breeze. He circled around the manor until he found a spot that wasn't patrolled by the hired guards. Gergio broke in, getting in by breaking a window on the first floor. He had covered his hand with cloth in order to made less noise when breaking the window. Once inside he began to search the halls, looking for the Motierres, but all that he found were mercenaries patrolling. After nearly half an hour of searching numerous rooms he realized that they weren't there. Of course, they wouldn't be dumb enough to hide in their own house if they had the Emperor killed. He thought. The agent decided to interrogate one of the mercenaries to try to find out where the nobles were hiding out. He saw many patrolling the halls alone. These ones won't know anything, they are small fish. I need to find the one in charge. The agent searched the manor, listening to the chatter from some of the mercenaries. He heard that the head mercenary was currently in the study, personally protecting something for the Motierres. Gergio headed there immediatly. He found the mercenary, a Nord woman, sitting in a couch in the study. Her longsword was laid across her lap. He sneaked closer, drawing a dagger from his belt. "You going to attack me from behind or will you fight fair?" The she-Nord asked. Gergio was taken aback, he didn't move. He put a hand on his sword's hilt, preferring to fight with it than with a dagger. He stood up and drew his sword. The head mercenary stood up as well. "My men found that broken window. Even if you didn't leave any bodies you forgot to hide that little fact. That is when I knew there was an intruder here. I had my men chat about where I was to draw you here, and it worked." She walked around the couch, her sword in hand. "Who do you work for?" "The Empire." Gergio answered. He switched his grip on the dagger and then attacked the Nord with both weapons. The Nord blocked his initial attack, but Gergio countered with a slash from his dagger. The blade dug into her skin. She moved back then swung at the Imperial. He held both blades out to block the attack, even though he was successful he was sent back by the force, falling on his behind. The mercenary came for him attempting to stab him. He rolled to the side and kicked her shin. This made her fall to one knee and Gergio then stabbed her in the back with his dagger. He didn't pull away, which led to him being cut in the stomach, but he finished her with slash of his sword, cutting her neck. With the Nordess dead he quickly searched her for any clue as to the whereabouts of the Motierres, as the other mercenaries would no doubt be coming to check on her soon. He found a letter that disclosed their location, with this he left the manor, jumping out the study's window. He rolled as he landed, trying to avoid hurting his legs, since he had jumped off the second floor of the manor. Augustus spotted his companion returning from the manor, he was still waiting a block from the building and keeping a lookout. "Did you find them?" The prince asked. "No, but I discovered where they went." Gergio revealed. He showed Augustus the letter. It was a note for the head mercenary, telling her that the Motierres would be in their retreat and to keep guarding the manor. "Now we just have to find their retreat." The two headed to the inn and asked around. It didn't take long, but it did take a bribe, to find out that the Motierre Retreat was located a ways north of Chorrol. The prince and his bodyguard then left the city and headed there, intent on confronting the Motierres about the Emperor's murder. The retreat was a complex, it was made up of a house a bit smaller than their manor in the Chorrol as well as a stable and a small wall around it. A road led to the gate that was the only way into the complex and a watchtower stood by the gate. "My prince, we will need to strike the gate to get inside. Maybe we should get some reinforcements, we can't do it alone." Gergio suggested. Augustus sighed. "I suppose you are right, Fort Rayles is west of here. We will be able to get some help from there." "Yes, the Legion will answer the call of their prince." Gergio agreed. The two then headed west to the fort. A few hours later they arrived, and when the lookouts realized who they were they were welcomed inside. Augustus observed the fort. The garrison looked to be about 50 men strong, maybe more. They were escorted inside where they were led to the commanding officer of the fort, Tribune Falco Baenius. "My prince, you honor us with your presence." Falco said bowing. "We haven't come here for a visit. We require your assistance. The traitorous Motierres are suspected of being part of the plot that killed my father, the great Titus Mede II. To attack their retreat east of here we need soldiers." Augustus explained. Falco rose. "You will have as many as you require, my prince. And I will personally lead them." He didn't even question the prince's orders. "Many thanks. 20 good men should do, the Motierres should have no more mercenaries than that." Augustus said. Falco nodded and had his subordinates round up the soldiers. Within the hour they departed for the Motierre Retreat. Once they reached the gates the Tribune walked up and demanded that they open up in the name of the Emperor. They refused. Augustus told them to assault the retreat. The Legion archers fired on the watchtower. Mages began to shot at the gates, trying to destroy them so they could enter. The mercenaries inside fired back, the Legion warriors raised their shields to block the arrows. It took a couple minutes but the mages were able to break through the gates. Falco led them through the gates and to the courtyard. 15 mercenaries were gathered there. "Head inside, we will hold these ones off." Falco told the prince. Augustus nodded and went into the house with Gergio. As soon as they entered they were met with resistance. However there were very few mercenaries in the house, nothing that the two of them couldn't handle. They fought and sneaked their way to the living room, where they found the Motierres. The family was made up of Bereditte Motierre, the head of the family and father of Amaund, Verick and Maurrie. Verick was the oldest of his children, Maurrie was the middle child and Amaund was the youngest. Bereditte's wife had passed away a few years back. Augustus and his friend approached them, with their weapons drawn. "We've come for answers, Motierres. Why did you have my father killed?!" Bereditte stayed sitting down, next to him was his daughter. On the other side of the room, Verick was standing near a woman who had her back turned. "There is no need for violence, put down your swords." He waved at his son. "Verick, I think the prince would like to meet our guest." "Of course father." Verick said. He helped the woman up, it was then that Augustus and Gergio saw that her hands were bound behind her back. Verick then turned her around to face the two Imperials. When she turned completely, Augustus' jaw dropped as he recognized her at once. "Livia...?" Navigation Category:War of Succession Category:Stories